


A Boy Could Get Burned (1/1)

by elizabuffy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, bordering on bad!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabuffy/pseuds/elizabuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when EB reads a really cheesy romance novel and decides to write a story with every cliche she can think of. AU. Very AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy Could Get Burned (1/1)

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the incredible [](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/profile)[**katekat1010**](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/). She made this story so much better than it was. Thank you, Kate! This is my first foray into Kradam fandom, so yay! This fic was also supposed to be more cracky than it is. ;) It's still really, really cliched...and fluffy. The amazing book cover was made by [](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/profile)[**katekat1010**](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/). It's so awesome.

Kris Allen was not having a good day. It had been less than a month since he and his high school girlfriend had called it quits, which would explain why it hurt so much to see her at the grocery store, obviously with a new man. Well, maybe not so new, as he was pretty sure the man Katy was cuddling with had been in the picture before Kris and she had officially broken up. Not that he was bitter.

Unfortunately, being bitter and growling at your ex-girlfriend two aisles down is not conducive to paying attention to your surroundings.

*Thump!*

“Oh shit!” Kris exclaimed as he collided with another body. A tall, well-built body. Kris regained his balance quickly, steadying himself by positioning his hands on the other man’s waist. The other man was a lot taller than Kris himself. Kris only came up to the stranger’s shoulder.

“Whoa, there!” said the dark-haired man, a huge grin on his face. _At least he doesn’t look mad,_ thought Kris.

“I-I-I’m sorry,” Kris stuttered. He hated when he stuttered. He’d overcome most of it before high school graduation, but sometimes it crept out…especially when he was nervous, or, he thought to himself, _when I see someone **this** handsome_. “I just…I wasn’t watching where I was going. Obviously,” he nervously finished.

“It’s okay. A cute boy like you? Can run into me anytime.” The man held out his hand, “I’m Adam, and you are?”

“K-Kris. Oh god, I swear I can talk without stuttering. Sometimes.” Kris was just about to say something cute and flirty—he was sure—when a girl around the age of five came into view from behind Adam. Kris looked at the grinning girl, then back up to Adam, a question written on his face.

“And this young lady here is Sera.” Adam turned toward Sera, “Sera, say hello to Kris.”

  
“Hi, Kris,” Sera said, her smile showing off her gap-toothed grin. “My real name is Seraphina, but everyone calls me Sera.”

Kris was trying hard not to look crest-fallen. He had been sure there had been a spark—or several between him and Adam, but maybe he was wrong. Just as Kris was trying is best to get away in the least awkward way possible, Adam stopped him with a gentle hand on Kris' shoulder:

“Sera’s my niece. She’s staying with me for the weekend while her fathers are away on an anniversary trip.” He smiled again. His smile did…things to Kris, even though they’d only met minutes before.

Kris tried, though he knew he failed spectacularly, to not have relief roll across his face. “Oh, goo—I mean, she’s adorable, but—gah! I _really_ shouldn’t be allowed in public,” he gave his most endearing grin, as lop-sided as it might be.

Adam’s ocean-blue eyes twinkled, “I don't know what you mean. I’m glad they let you out in public today. It was nice meeting you, Kris, but we must go, Sera and I are having dinner with my parents.”

“Same here. I mean, it was nice meeting you. I don’t have dinner with my parents.” Kris gathered as much dignity as he could, even though he knew he was blushing as red as a tomato. “Well, bye, Adam. Sera.”

Kris continued shopping with no more sightings of Katy and her fake-tanned boyfriend, but also no more run-ins with Adam. The former made Kris breathe a sigh of relief, the latter made him inexplicably sad.

*****

It had been three days since Kris’ meeting with Adam in the supermarket, and Kris was kicking himself for not getting Adam’s number, but it was something he knew he’d never do. He was much too shy for that.

Kris had just settled into his bed, starting his nightly ritual of jerking off to thoughts of Adam, picturing Adam’s soft, full lips wrapped around his cock, Kris’ hand clutching Adam’s soft, midnight black locks, when Kris smelled something funny. No, wait, not _funny_ , it was smoke. He smelled smoke!

Putting on his sleep pants and grabbing his cell phone and putting a shirt over his nose and mouth, Kris opened his room door to find clouds of smoke in the hall. He navigated his way through his house on his hands and knees. He couldn’t find the source of the fire through all the smoke. He was just glad there was a fire-free path from his bedroom to the nearest exit, the backdoor.

As soon as Kris left his house, he saw the source of the smoke: a fire in his garage. He quickly exited his yard and went to the alley to call 911. He was sick with fear. He had no idea what to do except stay far away and helplessly watch his home burn.

The neighborhood policemen arrived mere moments after Kris had called 911. The policeman asked him question after question, including making Kris create a detailed list of what was stored in his garage. Kris’ mind was hazy, though. He did his best to answer the questions, but he was feeling dizzy. From the smoke or from shock of his house burning, he didn’t know. Maybe both?

The fire trucks came blaring down his street a few minutes later, but already it was too late. Just as they pulled up the flames jumped in a single burst, and Kris’ house was destroyed. _Fitting_ , thought Kris, _that the house I shared with Katy should go down in flames._

By this time, his little suburban neighborhood was bustling with people, gawking at the fire. Kris was relieved that they mostly kept their distance. He wasn’t in a mood to chat.

Kris was near tears when a fireman came toward him, pulling off his mask and quickening his speed the closer he came to Kris.

“Kris, oh my god, Kris, is that you?”

It took Kris a moment to recognize the firefighter in his gear and with smudges of ash on his face. “Adam! Oh god, Adam.” Kris finally broke down into tears. "My _home_! I-I don’t even know what to do. They said I should go to the hospital, but I feel fine.”

“You should go to the hospital, though, just to be sure. The Chief says I have to, too.” Adam shifted on his feet, “I’d love to hug you, but…” He pointed to his soaked, sooty uniform. Kris nodded.

They parted ways, Adam back to the station, while Kris waited for the police to give him permission to go to the hospital. They investigated the smoldering ashes of the garage. It was a mess, but it looked as though his spare space heater had sparked next to a lawn mower and all hell had broken loose.

After the officer told him their preliminary results, Kris was whisked by ambulance to the hospital. He was given the okay, and was just waiting in his temporary room at the ER for the nurse to give him discharge papers, when he heard a familiar voice:

“I’m fine. I put the mask on a little late is all, it wasn’t that bad.” Adam! Kris had been kicking himself—again—for not getting his number, and it looked like their paths had crossed a third time. Surely that meant something. Kris wasn’t going to let Adam go without at least some contact information.

Kris walked over to the room next to his and opened the curtain just a hair, HIPPA laws be damned. “Adam? Is that you?”

“Kris! Hi! Are you okay?” Adam gave Kris the onceover, making Kris blush, even though Kris knew Adam wasn’t hitting on him. Not now, at least.

“I’m fine, just waiting for my papers. What about you?”

“I’m fine. Just waiting for the doctor.” Adam gave a stern look to the people in the room with him, “I’ll be out in no time.”

“That’s good. I-I have no idea where I’m staying. I think someone from the Red Cross is going to take me there, but I don’t even have clothes or anything, really.”

Adam gave Kris a tender look. “Stay with me. I have a guest room. It’s not much, but it’s better than the Red Cross. Just go to your room, sign your papers, and give me a minute. I’ll be finished soon. I’ll meet you in the waiting room. Do you have a car?”

Kris suddenly remembered, yes, he had a car! Thank god he hadn’t parked it in the garage that night. Unfortunately, “I have one, but it’s at my house, well, what used to be my house.”

“Can you drive?” Adam eyed Kris critically.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I just need to get to my house.” Kris had no idea how he was going to manage that just now.

“Len drove here in his own car,” Adam look toward an affable-looking man in his late 50s, “He’ll take you to the station where you can wait for me.”

Kris deadpanned, “I haven’t said I’d stay with you yet.” At Adam’s crest-fallen expression, Kris grinned and continued, “of _course_ I’ll stay with you. I was just teasing.”

Within a couple of hours, both Adam and Kris were ensconced in their separate beds under Adam’s roof. Kris was exhausted, but couldn’t find it in himself to sleep. It was a new house. Even though Adam had given him a quick tour, he still wasn’t comfortable, but he was thirsty and needed something to drink. He left Adam’s guest bed, and—as quietly as possible—crept to Adam’s dark kitchen.

Unfortunately, navigating an unfamiliar house in the dark is not conducive to knowing where you’re going.

*Thump!*

“Oh shit!” Kris exclaimed as he—for the second time—collided with another body. A warm, well-muscled getting-to-be-familiar body.

“I’d say we have to stop running into each other this way, but I kinda like it,” said Adam, laughter evident in his voice.

Kris merely put his head in his hands and mumbled an apology. “I’m usually more suave than this.” At Adam’s look of skepticism, he continued, “Okay, not really, but I try to make it a habit _not_ to run into people.”

“So it’s just me then?” Adam’s grin was about to break his face in two.

Kris grinned back, “Yeah, just you.”

“Can’t sleep?” Adam asked. After Kris answered in the affirmative, Adam led Kris to the sofa, leading with the obvious, “So, tell me a bit about Kris Allen?”

From that inauspicious start, almost three hours passed in conversation. As daylight began to stream through the windows, Kris knew as much about Adam as could be divulged in that period of time. The reverse was true, as well. Kris couldn’t remember the last time he’d just _clicked_ with someone the way he did Adam. Hell, he never felt the spark with Katy the way he had with Adam. Kris couldn’t wait to learn everything there was to know about him.

This thought both excited and frightened him. Kris always moved slowly in any relationship, even friendships. Although he also knew what he felt with Adam was far beyond friendship. He knew Adam felt the same, from the way they had started on opposite ends of the couch to now, where Adam was slowly massaging the base of his neck.

Adam removed his hand from behind Kris’ neck and yawned. “God, I’m so glad I don’t have to work today. I love Saturdays. I don’t have to worry about grading papers ‘til tomorrow.”

Among many things, Kris learned that Adam was a volunteer firefighter who taught middle school music, both jobs he loved. Adam had a brother, Neil. Neil was Sera's dad. Adam also, like Kris himself, frequented many open mic nights in the city.

“And what about you,” Adam continued, “does this accountant have the weekend off?” Then, as though just remembering _why_ Kris was at Adam’s place, added in a more serious tone, “Do you want me to help you with insurance papers? When do you want to call your insurance agent?”

“Oh god,” Kris groaned, “Do we really have to talk about that now? We have hours before it’s a decent time to call _anybody_.” Feeling bold, Kris sought out Adam’s hand, tangling together their fingers. Kris knew he’d done the right thing when Adam scooted closer and whispered in his ear:

“I want to kiss you. Badly. May I?”

Kris couldn’t help himself. He had to tease again. “You may kiss me, but not badly. I want a _good_ kiss.”

Adam merely groaned, and then he asked, “How’s this?” Before he caught Kris’ lips in a tender kiss.

Kris had never been kissed so thoroughly before. It wasn’t long before he, seemingly without thought, found himself on top of Adam’s lap, rubbing their erections together. Kris could feel Adam’s warm hand moving toward his right nipple. Kris groaned in anticipation. Unfortunately a loud noise interrupted the two men. It was the doorbell.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Adam looked at his watch, “it’s not even 7 o-fucking-clock. This had better be damned important.”

Both Adam and Kris straightened up as quickly as possible. Adam opened the door, revealing another tall man with dark, curly hair. Situated on his shoulders was a familiar-looking young girl.

“Uncle Adam! Kris! Why are you here, Kris?” Sera was positively giddy.

Neil raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother. “ _Why_ does my daughter know who Kris is, and I’ve never heard of him in my life?”

“We met at the supermarket last week. His house burned down last night.”

Kris looked down at himself, suddenly embarrassed to be dressed only in his sleep clothes. “Yeah, I, umm, didn’t have anywhere else to go. Your brother is a lifesaver.”

“I’m sorry,” Neil sounded genuine, for which Kris was grateful. Adam had told him what a smart-ass Neil could be. He turned his focus back on Adam. “Anyway, Michelle’s mom is sick and in the hospital. I was wondering if you could watch Sera while Michelle and I visit Nancy. It will only be a few hours, but we’d rather not have her with us. If you’re busy, however…” Neil trailed off.

Adam looked at Kris, obviously giving him the final say. Kris nodded.

“We’re not busy at all,” Adam lied, and Kris knew he was as disappointed as Kris was himself.

Though Kris would have rather spent the day in bed—preferably napping between heated make-out sessions—he had a blast with Adam and Sera. After a quick trip to buy clothes for Kris—and wasn’t shopping in sleep pants embarrassing—they went to the zoo. Adam was fantastic with his niece, telling her story after story about the animals they saw. Afterward, when they were at Adam’s house, Adam, Kris and Sera played spa. Sera loved having her finger- and toenails painted by her uncles Adam and Kris. Kris’ heart warmed when Sera first called him Uncle Kris, just after he had regaled her with his favorite childhood story, Riki Tiki Tavi, at the mongoose exhibit.

By the time late afternoon rolled around, both Adam and Kris were exhausted, as neither had had a wink of sleep last night. Kris had fallen in love with Sera, but he was ready for Neil to pick her up so that he could sleep…preferably in Adam’s arms.

Luckily, Neil arrived shortly after four o’clock, so Adam and Kris didn’t have to worry about dinner. Mere seconds after Neil left with Sera, Adam looked at Kris and said, “Bed?”

Kris couldn’t nod quickly enough. They walked hand in hand into Adam’s spacious bedroom. Adam pulled back the covers and both men climbed into bed. There was time for a quick kiss before both men were drifting off to sleep.

When Kris awoke, it was dark outside. Adam’s side of the bed was cold, but there were noises coming from the kitchen. He glanced at the bedside clock. It read: 9:27. He’d napped for nearly five hours. And then it all came back to him, why he was so tired, and he wanted to cry. He didn’t, though. Instead he forced himself to remember the great day he had—apart from the call to his insurance agent—with Adam and Sera. Things would be okay. He’d forget about everything bad until Monday. For now, he wanted a pleasant weekend with the man with whom he thought he could be falling in love with.

He walked into the kitchen, delicious smells guiding his way. There was Adam at the stove stirring what looked like a red sauce. “Mmm! Smells good. Whatcha making?”

“Spaghetti. I figured I can’t go wrong with that. You do eat meat, right?”

Kris smiled, “I do, yes.”

Dinner was an intimate affair at Adam’s small kitchen table. He’d lit a candle and opened a bottle of wine so the air was filled with romance. Their conversation ran the gamut from light-hearted to deep, soul-searching questions and answers. It was by far the best date Kris had ever had. He never wanted the night to end.

Neither, it seemed, did Adam. Immediately after dinner, right after Kris and Adam companionably loaded the dishwasher, they headed straight back to the bedroom. It seemed both men were eager to finish what they started this morning.

Kissing led to gentle touches, gentle touches led to out-and-out groping. Soon clothes were flying off their bodies.

“I want you, Kris. You have no idea. Since the grocery store.” Adam was busy licking and nipping his way down Kris’ body, paying close attention to the gasps Kris was making. Kris was especially sensitive at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and he could tell Adam had picked up on it.

“Me, too, Adam. Oh, god! Right there!” Adam was gently biting his hip bone, teasingly avoiding Kris’ erection. “Adam, please, touch my cock, I need it.”

Adam finally relented and lathed Kris’ cock with his tongue, short strokes at first, then longer, more determined stripes up and down his length. Kris was so close to climaxing and writhing in ecstasy when Adam gently put a well-lubed finger into his ass. That was all it took for Kris to come, shooting his semen into Adam’s waiting mouth.

“Holy shit. That was amazing, Adam! Lube! I didn’t even see you get the lube.” Kris was a blob of barely coherent jelly at this point.

Adam merely smirked, “I’m sneaky like that.” Adam crawled up so he was level with Kris and kissed him deeply, sharing Kris’ essence. It was the hottest thing Kris had experienced thus far, and he just _knew_ it was going to get better. “I want you so bad. May I have you? Have you done this before?”

Crap. Kris knew they’d have to talk about this eventually, and delaying it wouldn’t do either one of them any good. “No. I haven’t done this before, but I want you, too. I can’t wait to feel you inside me.” Kris gave Adam a shit-eating grin, “just be careful.”

Adam burst into laughter, “god, I lo-like you Kris. So much.”

Kris didn't miss what Adam had started to say. If it had been anyone else, he would have felt uncomfortable. It wasn’t just anyone, though. It was Adam. Coming from Adam, the almost declaration made his heart soar and he wanted to spout his own feelings.

“I like you, too. I really, really do. I just,” Kris sighed, “I wish I were here under better circumstances.”

Adam rolled to his side of the bed, stopping their previous activities for the time being, “I know baby, I know. Just know you can stay here as long as you’d like. In here or in the guest bedroom, wherever you’re most at home.”

“With you, definitely with you.” Kris meant the innuendo. It didn't go unnoticed by Adam who was beaming with joy. Kris leaned over to softly kiss him, “Thank you. For everything.”

Adam merely smiled again and kissed Kris back, the kiss deepened in intensity, each man eager to continue from where they left off. In no time at all, Adam had finished prepping Kris and was gently easing his way into Kris’ body.

There was pain, but Kris had been expecting that. What he hadn’t been expecting was the immense pleasure of having someone about whom you care deep inside of you, brushing your prostate with each stroke.

Just when Kris thought he was experiencing as much pleasure as his body could possibly handle, Adam started stroking his erection in time to Adam’s thrust. Only a few pumps and Kris was coming all over their torsos. Adam came mere moments after Kris did.

The two lay there, Adam on top of Kris, both panting, just soaking up the presence of the other until Adam’s softening cock indicated it was time for him to leave Kris’ warm body and clean up.

Kris watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Adam removed the condom and tossed it in the bedside trashcan. Then Adam stood from the bed and held out his hand.

“I don’t think I can move, Adam,” Kris whined, “I think you broke me.”

“I promise a nice, hot shower…I’ll even wash your back.”

“Not tonight dear, I have a headache,” Kris mumbled.

Adam couldn’t help but laugh, “C’mon, I promise good, clean fun. You’ll feel better. Trust me.”

 _Trust Me,_ was what echoed in Kris' brain and he knew right then and there, he did. They may have known each other for, really, only a day, but he just knew Adam wouldn’t break his heart. At any rate, those words were effective at getting Kris to follow Adam to the shower.

*****

Nine months had passed since their first day together, and the couple had not been happier. There were a few bumps along the way, such as Kris being worried every time Adam went on a fire call that he wouldn’t come back, and—early on—Kris wanted to find a place of his own and Adam wanted Kris to stay with him indefinitely.

Kris had won that argument and only stayed with Adam long enough to find an apartment of his own. Though they still saw each other every day and nearly lived together, Kris had never lived on his own and wanted to experience that before officially moving in with Adam. He did, however, sign only a six month lease and, as soon as his lease was up, he moved all of his possessions into Adam’s—their—home.

Kris came home early from work, expecting a quiet house to greet him. Instead, he was greeted with an exact replica of the first meal he and Adam had shared in this house nine months prior. There was an as-yet unlit candle in the center of the table, a bottle of wine resting, and Adam was at the stove, stirring spaghetti sauce.

“Shit! What are you doing home so early?” Adam was obviously taken-aback.

“Love you, too, sweetie,” Kris grinned, taking the sting out of the sarcasm.

“You know I love you back, I just wasn't expecting you for another half hour. I wanted everything perfect.”

“Looks pretty perfect to me.” Kris walked over to Adam and kissed him softly on the lips. “What’s the occasion?”

Adam looked nervous—a sure indication he was hiding something. “You’ll find out later.”

After some brief ‘how was your day?’ small talk, Kris went into their bedroom to change out of his suit and into jeans and t-shirt.

He just entered the kitchen-slash-dining area as Adam was busy plating the noodles and sauce. He still looked nervous.

“Really, Adam, what’s going on? You’re making _me_ nervous.”

“It’s, well, you know I love you, right? More than I thought it was possible to love anyone. And you know I want this to last.”

Kris nodded, “and I feel the same about you. This is forever for me.”

Adam smiled, a sigh of relief leaving his lips. “And you also know gay marriage was passed just last month.”

Now it was Kris’ turn to smile, he knew—well, he _hoped_ he knew—where this was leading.

“Marry me?” Adam was grinning as he said it.

“Duh.”

The End.

~e!


End file.
